princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Chōtarō Ōtori
Background Chōtaro Ōtori (鳳長太郎, Ōtori Chōtarō) is the doubles one player for Hyōtei Gakuen. His partner was originally Shishido, then switched to Taki, and back. He also plays the piano and has been best friends with Hiyoshi Wakashi since elementary school. Appearance Chotaro is very tall (only second to Kabaji when it comes to height) despite being a junior. He has silver hair and brown eyes. His signature item is his silver cross necklace. Personality Ootori is shown to be selfless as seen when he is willing to offer his Singles position after witnessing Shishido's hard work to join back the regulars. He is a kind and gentle character who respects his senpai and fellow students with a great consideration and understanding. He is strong and loyal, offering to give his spot as a regular to Shishido while he was still kicked off. History Prefecturals Chotarou first appears along with the Hyotei regulars team when they arrive to taunt Momoshiro Takeshi and Ann Tachibana at the Street Tennis Courts. He is then later seen standing up for Shishido Ryo when the Hyotei Coach Taro Sakaki tells Shishido that despite defeating then regular Taki Haginosuke, the vacant regular place will be handed to Hiyoshi Wakashi instead of Shishido. As Shishido begs for his place, Choutarou selflessly offers his own after witnessing Shishido's hard work. Afterwards, he and Shishido become a formidable doubles team known as the Silver Pair that go on to defeat Mukahi Gakuto/Oshitari Yushi pair, Emerald Pair Inui Sadaharu/Kaido Kaoru pair and Golden Pair Kikumaru Eiji/Oishi Shuichiro pair amongst others. Regionals In the Kanto Tournament he and Shishido defeat Kaido and Inui 6-3 however Hyotei ultimately lose to Seigaku after a dramatic match which goes on to tie-break down to the reserve players. This causes the Hyotei players to be devastated however luckily, due to Tokyo being that years hosts for the National Tournament, Hyotei recieve a wild card since they were the next best team from the Tokyo region. Which meant they could enter the National Tournament as one of the 4 Tokyo representatives. Regionals Select Invitationals Camp Ootori and the rest of the Hyotei regulars are invited to the Kanto Region Junior Select Training Camp. During the camp, he and Kikumaru Eiji pair up against Shishido Ryo and Oishi Shuichiro and win. Nationals At the National Tournament, Hyotei cruises through to the Quarter-finals and meets Seigaku a second time. With both teams being practically even, a tense match occurs. Chotarou along with Shishido takes on the Kikumaru and Oishi. A match between the Silver Pair and the Golden Pair. The match goes evenly for a long time and Chotarou then reveals his Neo Scud Serve. Later in the game due to Kikumaru's amazing stamina, Chotarou and Shishido are forced bring out a doubles technique they did not intend to use until they reached the finals. The technique was Pile Mirage. This sees them ease through the Tie-break however the Golden Pair manage to unlock Synchro which brings them back in control of the game which causes Choutaro to continue dangerously using the Neo Scud Serve despite injuring his arm fall during the game. However, dramatically Kikumaru stops Oishi from hitting the ball while in Synchro to avoid him from injuring his wrist since when Synchro is first unlocked the users are unconscious when using it. Allowing the Silver Pair to win 7-6. Chotaro is then seen with the rest of the Hyotei team during the Nationals finals between Seigaku and Rikkai Dai. U-17 Camp After the Nationals, Ootori along with his Hyotei teammates Oshitari Yushi, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Mukahi Gakuto, Shishido Ryo, Akutagawa Jiro , Atobe Keigo and Kabaji Munehiro recieve invitations the Japan U-17 Camp along with several other middle schoolers. While there, he and Shishido pair up when the announcer asks all middle schoolers to pair up together. However the announcer suddenly orders that all pairs must play a doubles tie-break against one another and the loser must get sent home. Chotarou ultimately manages to defeat Shishido 9-7 and sees the rest of his friends off from the camp as they step on to their coach. It is revealed in Pair Puri Vol. 4 that Ootori lost his first Shuffle Match against a 6th Court member. However after quick training he later advances past his next High School opponent and reaches the 6th Court while Shishido has to go and train in the Mountains and arrives back to the camp in the 2nd Court. Team Shuffle Ootori is then seen welcoming Shishido back to the camp when the Tie-break losers defeat the 2nd Court and replace them immediately after the Team Shuffle between 3rd Court and 5th Court ends. U-17 Camp Revolution Ootori is present at the main courts awaiting the arrival of the 1st Stringers. He is present when the Top 10 enter the main court and are waiting for No.s 11-20 to arrive from the challenge matches. He then witnesses along with the rest of the camp the shock upset that the No.s 11-19 have been replaced by Middle Schoolers and No.20 also having lost his position and awaits along with the rest of the camp the matches that involve the players who are set to challenge the Top 10 for their places. The Top 10 then agree to the challenge from the Middle Schoolers. Genius 10 Challenge Ootori is then part of the audience that watches the encounters between the Top 10 and their Middle School challengers at the main courts sitting with many of the Hyotei Regulars. Tennis Record Official Middle School Tournaments Playing Style and Techniques Scud Serve - An extremely fast serve that tops out at 200 km/hr. Despite its terrifying speed which makes it seem unreturnable, it can be countered which was shown when Inui Sadaharu discovered that Chōtarō twisted his wrist trying to aim for an open space on the right side causing the serve to fault. Neo Scud Serve - This serve overcame his habit with the previous serve, as well as upping the speed to a record shattering 215 km/hr. This was initially the second fastest serve in the series only second to Echizen Ryoma's serve when in Muga no Kyouchi Pinnacle of Perfection. Inducement Formation - A formation created to counter the Australian formation. Chōtarō and his partner Ryo Shishido use their own movements to limit their opponents options. Anime Only Pile Mirage - A formation created to counter the Australian formation. He and his partner stand in a straight line as if to be one person then make the same movements to confuse the opponent. Personal Information *Age: 13 *Height: 185 cm *Weight: 72 kg *Blood Type: O *Favorite Food: Beef casserole, smelt *Hobby: Playing the piano, violin *Father's Occupation: Lawyer *Best School Subject: Art, music *Favorite Color: Off-white *Type of person he's interested in: Faithful girls (someone who won't cheat on him) *Committee (at school): Cultural activities committee *Worst School Subject: Experiments with living things *Spot where he is frequently seen at school: Music room, staff room *Elementary school attended: Hyotei Gakuen Kindergarten *Spends his money on: Sheet music *Favorite saying: "One for all, All for one" *Favorite movie: Lord of the Rings *Favorite book: Artbook of works by Higashiyama Kaii *Favorite music: Classical (Chopin) *Place he wants to go on a date: Wherever his date wants to go *What he wants most: World peace *Daily routine: Feeding the birds who come to the garden *Doesn't like: Love stories/talking about love *Specialty outside of tennis: Has a perfect sense of pitch Tennis Bag Content *'Tuning fork' Having perfect pitch, he doesn't need it for tuning, but the high-pitched note from the tuning fork can calm him down. *'Sketch book' There are sketches of roadside scenaries. It's because drawings are better for memories than photos. *'Watercolour pencils' It's inconvenient to take drawing equipment around, so he uses colouring pencils that can give watercolour effect. Normally he prefers light colours. *'A piece of mint gum' He got it from Shishido during morning practice, but actually he doesn't like mint-flavoured gum. *'Senpei (a type of snacks)' He got this from an old lady for helping her with heavy things. The other day he got candies for helping someone who was lost. *'Fossil' An ammonite he picked up during kindergarten times. He feels it's connected with the ancient world and since then has kept it carefully. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Hyotei Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:2nd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Serve and Volley Category:Right-Handed Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:Doubles Specialists Category:2nd Stringers